


The Table In The Window

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: The Table In The WindowAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 909 wordsPrompt: Madame Rosmerta has seen a lot of lost causes in her life as barkeep at The Three Broomsticks, but the pining between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter has gotten out of hand. Choose either 1) Hogwarts 8th Year -OR-2) Years and Years of time passed-OR-3) Drarry as Hogwarts Professors- Maximum 913 words.Summary: Madam Rosmerta has observed Harry and Draco for years, noticing things that the boys themselves were too blind to see.Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them.





	The Table In The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Etalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice) for betaing this and for your advice! ❤️

At the sound of the bell above the door, Rosmerta looked up from where she was wiping the bar down. She smiled as she spotted the familiar trio making their way to their favoured table near the window. She’d been expecting them. 

“Three Butterbeers, please.” 

“I’ll bring them over,” Rosmerta replied, nodding to Ron who had been dispatched (as usual) to get the drinks. 

Ron flashed a smile and made his way back to the table while Rosmerta busied herself preparing the drinks. Since the battle, Hogsmeade had been full of people enjoying the freedom of the village again and it warmed Rosmerta’s heart to see. Further to this, the eighth year students of Hogwarts were regular visitors seeing as though they were no longer strictly bound by the school rules. She had grown used to seeing the same faces at the same times and was quite fascinated by the dynamics of the groups. 

Loading a tray with the three glasses, she carefully made her way around the bar and towards the table in the window. She could hear the faint chatter of the group - well, two of its members. The third, arguably the most recognisable, was staring out of the window with his chin resting in his hand. Rosmerta didn’t need to look to find out what - or who - he was staring at. It was always the same and any minute now, one of the others would-

Hermione clicked her fingers in front of Harry’s eyes. “Were you even listening?”

“Sorry, no, I was… distracted,” Harry replied, a faint pink blush appearing on his cheeks. His eyes flickered back to the window.

Rosmerta hid her smile as she approached the table. “Three Butterbeers,” she said, resting the tray on the table as she unloaded. “Nice to see you all again. Third time this week, isn’t it?” 

Before any of them could answer, the bell above the door rang again and Rosmerta smiled at the new arrival. Of course, she’d known it would be him. It always was. “What can I get you?” she asked, whisking the tray up and making her way back to the bar. 

“Gillywater, please.” 

Rosmerta nodded. “Take a seat and I’ll bring it over,” she said, watching as the blonde made his way to a table. It was the same table that he always chose - the one that has an almost perfect view of the table in the window. He was always alone these days, no longer accompanied by his small group of friends. Rosmerta knew why, of course, but it didn’t stop her feeling sorry for him. 

Delivering the glass of Gillywater to his table, Rosmerta caught the glance he was taking at Harry. She smiled sadly to herself as she turned to go back to the bar. She’d seen many of those glances in her time - a lot of them coming from one or the other of the two boys - and knew they rarely progressed. 

This particular saga had certainly been going on for many years. She’d first noticed it when they were fourteen at most and it had continued over the years that followed. She hadn’t seen much of either of them for the last couple of years - for obvious reasons - and it saddened her that the situation hadn’t improved. She knew, of course, that it wouldn’t be particularly easy for these two boys but she was certain that it could work out. 

Watching thoughtfully, she saw Harry switch his position so that he was no longer staring out of the window but gazing across the pub. Occasionally she saw him shift his gaze and didn’t need to look around to see that Draco had caught him looking. She wondered how long the cat and mouse game could go on before one of them cracked. It had to be approaching a record now.

***

Time crept on and soon enough, Harry approached the bar to pay their bill. As he always did.

Rosmerta smiled at Harry as she rang through the drinks they’d had over the course of the afternoon. As she looked back up, she caught the dark haired boy glancing across to where Draco was sitting. “Why don’t you ever ask him to join you?” she asked quietly, startling Harry who looked back at her with wide eyes. 

“I- he would never agree,” Harry replied, eyes downcast. 

“I think you’d be surprised,” Rosmerta replied softly. “Try it next time, okay?” 

Harry didn’t say anything, but handed over the right money. He gave an almost imperceptible nod as he turned away, Rosmerta was pleased to see. She had made a mental note to never interfere in any of her customers’ private lives, but she thought she could make an exception for this one. 

She watched as the trio left the pub, Harry following behind Ron and Hermione with a thoughtful look on his face. She saw as he glanced back through the window as they passed. 

Draco stood up five minutes later, paid his bill and left. It was like clockwork, Rosmerta thought. She knew she’d see them again. 

Sure enough, the very next day, the bell above the door rang and the trio arrived. Rosmerta glanced up and smiled as she spotted the blonde hair of Draco following behind Harry. Her smile grew as the quartet took their seats at the table in the window, Harry and Draco sitting close together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! ❤️


End file.
